Nerves
by psychic.pixie
Summary: Who knows the best way to annoy Edward? Emmett does! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fact-if you don't name every ant that you see in your life you will get bad look!**

**Lil sis: so I can name them what ever I want.**

**Me: yep. Cause I've named some Edward, some Alice and some Bella and then I kept them.**

**Lil sis: put them back the twilight characters don't belong to you: P**

**Nerves**

**Edwards POV**

I was watching the news when I herd Emmett singing:

_I know a song that will get on your nerves,  
get on your nerves,  
get on your nerves. _

_Oh, I know a song that will get on your nerves,  
and this is how it goes: _

Erg why me? and then Rosalie joined in

_We know a song that will get on your nerves,  
get on your nerves,  
get on your nerves. _

_Oh, we know a song that will get on your nerves,  
and this is how it goes: _

As if it couldn't get any worse, jasper joined in

_We know a song that will get on your nerves,  
get on your nerves,  
get on your nerves. _

_Oh, we know a song that will get on your nerves,  
and this is how it goes: _

Who would join in next I wondered, but then that question was answered. Alice.

_We know a song that will get on your nerves,  
get on your nerves,  
get on your nerves. _

_Oh, we know a song that will get on your nerves,  
and this is how it goes: _

I bet Carlisle will join in now. No I was wrong Esme joined in.

_We know a song that will get on your nerves,  
get on your nerves,  
get on your nerves. _

_Oh, we know a song that will get on your nerves,  
and this is how it goes: _

Then Carlisle joined

_We all know a song that will get on your nerves,  
get on your ner._

'WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!!?! THE ONLY THINGS THAT HASNT ANNOYED ME TODAY IS THAT FARTING SQUIRRAL OUTSIDE AND BELLA, BUT EVEN THEY IS IRRATATING!'

'Hey!!?! I've just walked through the door and you say that I've been irritating you! What's going on?'

I stormed upstairs to my room and I heard Emmett say:

'Perfectly executed folks.'


	2. Cheese Jerky!

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight I would bother putting a disclaimer!**

**Cheese Jerky, Emmett!**

**Emmett's POV**

What to do, what to do!!?! I'm so bored I no why don't I make cheese Jerky like on Hannah Montana!!?!

I'm the man who had the cheese

And the man who had the jerky

I Put 'em both Together and yeah it really workey

Cheese Jerky

Say What, Say What

Cheese Jerky

Say What, Say What

Mozzerella moose, Swiss and mugooda turkey

Just one taste and it'll drive you bezerkey!

Cheese Jerky

Say What, Say What

Cheese Jerky

Say What, Say What

And it's all

Freaky Freaky Fresh!

'Emmett why have you made beef Jerky covered in cheese??'

'Because Edwardo I'm gunna sell them to make some money because we don't have any!!'

'Erm Emmett if you check in your wallet you will find lots and lots of M.O.N.E.Y!'

'I don't care I'm gunna sell them to see if people have the same reaction to My cheese jerky as they do on Hannah Montana!'

'Erm Emmett Hannah Montana doesn't count!'

'Does too and I'm gunna prove it so theeeeeeerrrrrrreeee!'

'And my first customer is walking through the door now!! Hey Bella wanna try my cheese Jerky?'

'Erm Emmett I hate beef Jerky so I'll pass!'

'TRY IT'

'NO'

'TRY IT OR I WILL SUCK YOUR BLOOD!'

'Okay then!'*Bella bites into it and then goes mental* Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe More more!!!! I love you Emmett! Will you buy me a unicorn and can we follow the rainbow to find the pot of gold! Ouch!! Why did you hit me fluffbuzz?'

'I am not called Fluffbuzz!' Edward shouted.' And what did you put in that cheese jerky, Emmett?'

'Not telling! It's a secret recipe!'

Then Edward Walked up to me and grabs my shirt and throw my into the glass window. BAD idea! Because the window wall smashed and Esme ran into the living room with Bella acting like a maniac!

**Esme's POV**

What has just happened!! What was smashed!!?! Better go and check!  
'OH MY GOSH! EDWARD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT WINDOW TO BE REPLACED AND SO WILL YOU EMMETT! YOU BOYS ARE SOOOO GROUNDED! Carlisle lets get Bella an antidote to what ever Emmett has given her!'

'Yes honey.'

When I was shouting at the boys Carlisle came downstairs to see what was happening.

'But Esme I have an official date with Bella tonight!'

'You'll just have to cancel. You deserve your punishment! Oh and by the way you will have to MAKE the money and not just take it from out SAFE! A little work won't harm you!'

'Won't harm me but it will murder Emmett!'

'HEY! And I have an idea bout what we can do to make money!'

'We are NOT selling that cheese Jerky of yours!'

'Oh NO. It's NOTHING like that!'


	3. the Strip club

Disclaimer: I may own a Twilight shrine and a Vampire Baseball league hoddie and a lot of Twilight merchandise! But that's IT! 

**The Sequel to- Cheese Jerky, Emmett**

**The STRIP CLUB**

**Edward's POV**

'Emmett Your idea for a better for raising money was STRIPPING! EMMETT I'M GUNNA MURDER YOU!'

'Yer but lots of these lovely lady's will want you!'

'EMMETT! I love Bella too much to do this!!'

Just then some one put a $100 bill into my pocket so obviously I had to start to dance! Oh Bella is gunna kill me! But Rosalie will murder Emmett in 1 min when she walks through them doors!

**Rosalie's POV**

'EMMETT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! BACK OFF SISTER HE'S MINE! EMMETT WHY ARE YOU DANSING HALF NAKED! WHAT IDOES THIS RING ON MY FINGER MEEN TO YOU! DO YOU THINK ARE MARRAGE IS GARBAGE! Lady please can I have that water sprayer? Thank you! EMMETT DO BACK STABBING M****************************************WITH************************************AND****************************************! YOU ARE HORRIBLE! I AM NOT GETTING MARRIED TO YOU FROM NOW ON!'

And I threw my 10 Karat Gold ring on the floor! And stomped on it. It smashed into smithereens. Serve him right!

**Emmett's POV **

_Edward let's go I don't feel up to it any more! My honey pie just broke the ring I got her!_

We got up and walked out of the strip club

'Awwwwww Emmett I was having fun! And I made $1000 for only dancing! What did you make?'

'10 bucks'

'What how! I must have got all of the rich girls but I know where we can go!'


	4. eBay

**Disclaimer: I will never own Twilight! End Of!**

**eBay!**

**Edward's POV**

'Right Emmett if you get loads of them pictures of Rosalie modelling in lingerie then we can put the lingerie and the pictures for sale on eBay!'

'Erm, what if Rosalie finds out!'

'she won't'! Guess what my eBay account name is!'

'what is it PuffBall132?'

'Now! Its cullensRule189! So don't go dissin' me! Cause you are a Cullen too!'

'Oh sorry I'll go and get the pictures and the lingerie.'

*2 min's later*

'RUN EDWARD!!!!!! ROSALIE IS CHASING US! RRRRUUUUNNN!!!!!'

'Well that went wrong!'

We ran for 1 hour straight with Rosalie chasing us! We ran into some boys loo's but where the urinals? Man we were in the girls loos!

Emmett ran out screaming and Rosalie was out side *hypothetically* Wetting her self laughing!

'Look I'll let you off now but I want the photo's back and my lingerie!'

'Okay take them! Whoop's I'm such a klutz' I was about to give her them back and just before her hand was wrapped around them I dropped them!

'EDWARD!!! I'm GUNNA MURDER YOU!'

The wind picked up when the photos where on the floor and they flew away

'Time to go into the little GENTS room Emmett.'

'I'm with ya!'

'Right what will we do now? We've Stripped, We were about to sell some stuff on eBay! What's there left to do!!?!'

' Well we can go strip again but the others might be there or we could go BUSKING!'

'That's not actually a bad idea!'


	5. Flick

**Disclaimer: Look I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Although I want to!**

**Flick! **

**Emmett's POV**

This was the best idea I've ever had!!

'I'll play the keyboard and guitar and you can sing. Okay cause that is all you can do!'

'Yeah that right make fun of me but where shall we do the busking?'

'I know why don't we put poster's up around town to say that there is a fundraising concert and ask if we can use the cafeteria at school, it will be $3 admission fee and $2for drink's .NOT ALCHOL EMMETT! And $2 for some snacks! We'll make a fortune! Now do you know where the school's ground keeper lives?'

'Yeah in the house next door to the school!'

'Well then lets go and I'll do the talking cause I can hear people's thought so I know what they want to hear!'

'Fine! But remember to do the gooey eye thing!'

'Already working on that'

**Edward's POV**

As we walked up the main drive of Mr. Appleberry's house (the ground keeper) I listened to his thoughts

_What do those stupid kids want now? I don't care if they are the most well behaved they still are foul to me!_

Well that wasn't very nice of him! He and his daughter must have had an argument again!

Emmett rapped of the door three times and a gruff Hugh came through the door!

'What da ya wan'?'

'Excuse me we were wondering if we could hold a concert, to raise money, in the cafeteria?'

_Not since the last time that happened! It made a junkyard look clean!'_I'll think bout I'.' _NOT!_

'We promise that what ever mess is made we will clear it up after! All that we want to rent is the tables, chairs and the cafeteria that is all we'll use, and could people park in the parking lott?'

'1 min you'll have to talk to the misses bou' tha! Cassandra! Come 'ere two lil' kid's are 'ere askin' bou' summa'!'

'Eh I'll be right there Quincy! Wa' you wan'?'

'We were wondering if we could the cafeteria for the venue, for a fundraising concert. We will clear up afterwards and all we would like to borrow is some tables and some chairs and the Cafeteria!'

'Yeah you can use the cafeteria but where will everyone park?' _OMG they are so nice and polite I wanna keep them! No they have parents already._

'Well if we use the cafeteria, would it be alright if we could use the Parking lot as well?' Then I did the full blast of the gooey eye trick and it worked perfectly!

'Erm Okay you don't have to pay for rent or owt! Just make sure that its not too messy after!'

'Its okay we'll sort that out!'

'Well here are the keys if you want to set up in advance and you ill need to make the leaflets! My daughter, Flick, has a degree in Art and design so she will love to help you!'

'Mum! I'm already going out' Flick walked to the door 'but I'll change my arrangements right away.' She had obviously seen my gooey eye gaze! 'I'll get my paints now!'


	6. I LOVE ROSALIE!

**Disclaimer: who owns Twilight?**

**The crowd: Stephanie MEYER**

**Me: Do I? NO!**

**I love Rosalie!**

**Emmett's POV**

_Flick is kinda cute, with her rich black hair down to her hips and her olive green eyes. Her skin is so pale like Bella's but with a hint of a tan! Focus Emmett I love Rosalie! Not Flick Appleberry! And I'm gunna propose to Rosalie again at the concert!_

'Ooh la la Emmett! Do you have another ring?'

'Erm' _.......__No but I was gunna get one soon._...'_._Yes I do!'

'Emmett you don't have a ring I heard you thoughts you're so easy to read!'

'Well then we will need to sort out the leaflets! What will the theme be?'

'Love because you are gunna propose and why don't we do a bit of karaoke to raise more money? How's that?'

'That's a good idea!'

'So what colour do you want the leaflets?' _Her voice is so beautiful. It's like the wing whistling through the grass. I love Rosalie not Flick! What's wrong with me today?_

'Your love sick and I think that it should be Black white and red! Black and white for traditional and red for L.O.V.E love!'

'Okay I'll get on it. By the way what are your names?'

'I'mEmmettandThisIsEdward!' I babbled.

'Smooth!' Edward whispered to me but flick couldn't hear him!

'Emmett.'

'Yes Flick.'

'Do you wanna go out some time?'

Edward started rolling on the floor laughing so I kicked him at full pelt 'Ouch, Emmett what was that for! So what are you gunna do?'

'Erm Flick I...i.....I LOVE ROSALIE!!!there Edward!! But we can still be friends?'

'I'm only here to do these leaflets and banners then I never want to see you again!'


	7. Daiting

**Disclaimer: I own a twilight shrine and the books but that's it!**

**Dating!!?!**

**Edward's POV**

'Hey Emmett you should of gone out with her but then say summat like this doesn't feel right then dump her! She constantly thinking bout you in the same way that you're thinking bout her cause she already has a boyfriend!'

_Why doesn't Emmett want me it's not fair and who's Rosalie? Why don't we go for one meal then I'll break with him!_

_Why did I say no to her she is beautiful and it wouldn't hurt just one film!_

'Actually Edwin I'll ask her to go to see one movie and no meals! And then I'll dump her!'

'You do that but be careful of Alice!'

'I know, I know!'

**Emmett's POV**

Cummon you can do this!

'Erm, Flick, do you wanna go and see Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince?'

'Okay, Sure. Tonight?

'Yeah I'm free! Just so you know I get cold easily!'

'Okay then it's a date. Pick me up at 7 I'll be ready!'

Now then how to get away from Rosalie tonight! 'Edwin, tonight you come here and start to set the tables up! We will send out the leaflets and they'll have a reply slip on them the will call your number to book the chairs! And we'll tell them al that we are working on the venue!'

'So you want me to do lots of work?'

'Yeah!'

'No! Just say that your gunna go hunting!'

'Good plan! Let's get started on arranging the stage! Shall we get Alice to sing and wear the stuff she did for Xfactor?'**(A/N- see story Xfactor-Cullen style! And please Review)**

'Flick can you work on the leaflets and put my mobile number so we know exactly how many tables and chairs to put out!'

'Okay, ill get right on it!'

By the end of an hour Flick had finished the leaflets. They were A5 size with musical notes and staves in the background with love hearts in the background then in bold at the front of the page

The love Concert brought to you by The Cullen Boys

A night to get the love in full swing.

At fork's high school Cafeteria

Aprox. 5 hours long- start time 5pm

Date- 11/30/08

Admission fee $3per person

Drinks and snacks are provided

_To order seats please call 06786541564_

_**(A/N- DO NOT CALL THIS NUMBER FOR IT DOES NOT EXIST!)**_

'Wow I love it Flick its awesome how do you do this?'

'Easy, I use a paint brush and paint and then apply it onto the paper. Emmett do you want me to help you with the posters and banners?'

'Yeah please I was never too good with a paintbrush.'

**Edward's POV**

I can't believe what Emmett is gunna date that girl when he already has a girlfriend!

I'll laugh if Rosalie comes through the door right now!

*BAMB*

'EEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT'

'Time to run again!'

'HOW CAN YOU BE DATING HER AND I'm YOUR FEANCE!'

And then she stormed out! Boy had Emmett annoyed Rosalie today!

'Sorry Flick but I need to sort something out with my Family tonight. And I can't go out with you cause I have a Girlfriend.' Emmett told Flick

'That's okay cause I have a boyfriend too but my parents think he is too old for me he's only 6 years older than me!'

After another hour of work we had completed every thing. So I set off to deliver the leaflets all around town. I posted 1 in every door and it only took 15 minutes and soon after nearly every one in the town had either called me or sent me a text, but quite a lot of people are coming in twos! So that's a lot of love in the air!


	8. Hey Where's Alice and Jazz?

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Though Jasper is mine ^_^ **

**Hey! Where's Alice and Jazz?****  
(Please Review)**

**Edward's POV**

Me, Alice and Emmett (though he was still in shock after what Rosalie did to him after he tried to explain what had happened!) started to set out the tables and chairs for the concert.

We set out over 50 sets of tables and chairs in total. Alice was helping because she had seen what we were doing tomorrow.

We got home around 1 am in the morning, so we all went hunting together but Emmett and Rosalie stayed away from each other. Emmett for safety, Rosalie so she wasn't tempted to rip Emmett's Head off!

_Hey Edward! Tonight can we sing lonely by Akon? A personal request from me!_

I just nodded my head slightly so no one would think that Emmett had asked about something

'Edward can YOU tell Emmett to stop being suck a jerk?'

'ROSALIE! SAY SORRY!' Esme exclaimed!

'NO I WONT! NOT AFTER WHAT HE HAS DONE TO ME!'

'Emmett what have you done?' Carlisle asked plainly

'Nothing! Flick was helping me paint because you know how bad I am at art! I never have the patience!'

'Who's Flick?'

'The ground keeper's daughter at Forks high school!' I replied.

The rest of the night continued like this until Alice and Jasper disappeared!

'Hey where's Alice and Jazz?'

'Dunno when did you last see them?'

_Edward Do NOT tell them where we are! We are tired of them ARGUING!_

_Tell ME where you are cause I wanna get away from it! _I muttered so that the rest of the Family couldn't hear me over Emmett and Rosalie's bickering!

_We are at Bella's house! Charlie let us come in! Though he had his worries bout Jasper though but I persuaded him!_

_I'm coming now!_

I snuck away pretending that I was carrying on hunting but I was going towards Bella's house.

I spent about 5 hours there .Bella now had some stitches o her arm and head .I told Bella about the concert that me and Emmett where holding and she wanted to come. I told her that she has a seat on the same table as my family!

'Edward you never told us that we had our own table?' Jasper asked

'Yer I want to give my family the best time cause you are also at the closest table to the stage!'

'Erm, Edward?'

'What Alice?'

'What bout Rosalie?'

'What's happened??' Bella asked

'Emmett and Rosalie have had an argument but it will be all right!'

'How?'

'Easy Jasper, you will help Rosalie stay Calm through out the show and after a point you may not be needed!'

'What is Emmett planning on doing? I cannot see what's gunna happen tonight!'

'That, Alice, is cause there will be some of the wolves there! Only the ones who have imprinted!'

'What? How did you get the leaflets to THEM!!?!'

'I gave them to Billy and he gave them to the imprinters!' Bella said sheepishly


	9. Love songs

**Disclaimer: Hey if I owned Twilight I wouldn't be bothering to write these fan fictions! SO I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Love songs**

**Alice's POV**

For over three hours we were disguising what love songs Edward and Emmett should sing and what songs should be in the karaoke. Of Corse I would be the third person to sing in the karaoke and I would sing Blackhorse and a cherry tree just like in X factor.

'By the way Edward, I AM NOT wearing My Cow Girl out fit that Emmett wanted me to wear! It was nice at that time but know it's just embarrassing!'

'Yeah I know it was!'

'HEY! That's not nice!'

'But you just said...'

'But. But. Shut UP I say what I like but you NEVER repeat what I say if it is insulting to me! UNDERSTAND!'

'Yes miss' I said sheepishly cause she was Taller than me!' Hang on how are you taller than me Alice? You are a midget!'

'Oh I'm wearing some platforms! But that's not the point! So do we know all of the songs that you are gunna sing?'

'Yeah! First we will sing _Lonely by Akon_ then Emmett will sing _we belong together by Mariah Carey._ Why does he want to sing them? Oh well. Then you will sing lots of other songs. We will sing approximately 17 love songs then we will do the karaoke. Bella will go first.'

'Will I? Did you even bother asking me?'

'Sorry! Bella will you sing first? I'll sing with you if you want.'

'Okay I will sing.'

'Right then, Bella will go first, then Carlisle and Esme...'

'Then MEEEEEEEE! I'll prove to Emmett that I am better than him! Before the karaoke can we have a singing contest? Me verses Emmett and any one can join in! But its only two people at a time!'

'That's a good idea Alice! That will only cost 50cent

'Hey guys I've just got a text from Angela. She wants to sing tonight.'

'Wow, ask her if she wants to sing in the karaoke or the contest!'

'I am, I am I'm just slow at texting!'

'Oh just give it here! I'm the quick............oh she wants to do the karaoke!' I just saw that she was thinking bout the karaoke and she was imagining herself singing!

'Fine then I won't text her back!'


	10. THE PROPOSAL!

**Disclaimer: any one can dream of owning twilight but know one can! Except Stephanie Meyer**

**  
****The Proposal!**

**Emmett's POV**

The Concert is about to start and the hall is full of people, all couples apart from my family but Esme and Carlisle and Esme were next to each other and the same with Alice and Jasper, but Rosalie was next to Jasper so that he could control her temper!

We tested out the microphones and then Edward spoke;

'Ladies and Gentlemen, Couples of all ages, we welcome you to The Love Concert, brought to you by the Cullen boys. There is a karaoke sign up to so you can show off your talent and have a lot of fun! First we will sing a special request from Emmett Cullen.'

'The Song is Lonely by Akon and its only gunna be me singing it.' _Sorry Edward_

I start singing with the special FX mic

'Lonely im so lonely,  
I have nobody,  
To call my owwnnn  
Im so lonely, im mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
To call my owwnnn  
Im so lonely,'

_Edward Sing back up!_

Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there ya kno got to have one good girl whose always been there like ya  
Kno took all the ******** then one day she cant take it no more and decides to leave

I wont up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreamin, for her I was  
Feenin, so I hadda take a little ride, back tracking ova these few years, tryna figure out wat I do to make it go bad, cuz  
Ever since my girl left me, my whole left life came crashin

Im so lonely (so lonely),  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

Cant belive I hadda girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life, after all I put u thru u still stuck  
Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke ur heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I  
Really wanna make things right, cuz without u in my life girl

Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody to call my own)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

Been all about the world ain't neva met a girl that can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing u  
Cuz aint nowhere in the globe id rather be, aint noone in the globe id rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me  
Be so happy but now so lonely

So lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girrll

Never thought that id be alone, I didnt hope you'd be gone this long, I jus want u to come home, so stop playing girl and  
Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished Id ever  
Hurt my baby, and its drivin me crazy cuz...

Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girll

Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, (so lonely),  
Mr. Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely

'Thank you for listening to that song but please can Rosalie Hale come up to the stage.'

'What now' Rosalie muttered too low for humans to hear.

'Thank you Rosalie...' I got onto my knee and pulled out the ring that was in my jacket pocket 'Will You Marry Me?'

'I....But.....You.....Selling.....FLICK................................YES!!!!!!! Thank you Emmett, I was losing hope in you!'

The ring was silver with 100 diamonds incrusted on. Rose's face lit up when I put it on her finger and then Edward started playing Esme's song on the keyboard.

'Now Emmett will sing; We belong together by Mariah Carey.'

The song began and finished too quickly, there were people in the crowd crying because of the way I proposed to Rose, Awwwww bless

**Edward's POV**

_I wish that my husband could have proposed to me like that! And the second song omg I need to cry and let off the emotion!_

_Why is he all romantic and proposes on stage in front of all of the audience? Why are all boys wimps and just propose while they are drunk! And they don't think that we notice that they are smashed!_

_I WANT MY BOYFRIEND TO PROPOSE TO ME LIKE THAT!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

Why was I only hearing girls thought's maybe it's because they are shouting and the boys are just like "Wat evs" maybe if I concentrate on Ben Chevey's Thought's I might get a good view on all of the boys thoughts!

_I wanna propose to Angela but I'm scared that she will turn my down because of our age and MY height_

And then all of the boys thought's flooded to me

_I so wish that I was Emmett! Rosalie is sooo fit!_

_Oh I wish that Bella was sat opposite me instead of Jessica! Oh she drives me insane does Jess, but Bella is like sooo beautiful tonight I so wanna song her right now and maybe even have..._

EWWWWW WHY AM I STUCK INSIDE MIKES THOUGHTS!!!!!! I'm sooo gunna rip his head off for that!

**Emmett's POV**

All the way through the songs the girls started to cry ,AGAIN, and the boys where comforting the girls, through all of the 17 songs we sang... Then Alice Bounded up onto the stage and took up a mic

'What are you doing?' I whispered to her

'You'll See!!! He he he.' She whispered back.


	11. tHE SING OFF

**Disclaimer: I shall never ever ever ever ever ever ever EVER own TWILIGHT!!!**

**Sing OFF**

**Alice's POV**

'Hey everyone, its time for the SING OFF, Emmett will sing a verse of a song and I will sing a different verse of a different song and we will continue this till our songs end! There is a voting box at the back of the hall so write Emmett's name down on a piece of paper or write my name! So let the sing off begin!'

'hey, I'll be singing _Can't help falling in love by Elvis Presley_'

'And I'm gunna be singing _Your beautiful by James Blunt'_

The music started and Emmett started singing

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

Then it was my turn

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

Then Emmett a bit put off so he belted out the next verse

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you

Now to up my game

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

The songs finished and Emmett song finished before mine did so I got to sing mine to the end with no interruptions! Nearly everyone had got up and went to the back of the hall.

'Now then, thank you for voting but it is now time for the KAREOKE!'


	12. MIKE!

**Disclaimer: mom. For my birthday can I own Twilight?**

**Mum: NO, you will never own it!**

**Me:AWWWWWWWWWW. **

**Mom: stop that**

**Me: Mom what's an abortion? Cause I want one for my birthday!**

**Mom: NO YOU DO NOT WANT AN ABORTION! AND YOU WILL NEVER GET ONE!**

**Me: but I want one.**

**Mom: NO AND THAT'S FINAL! YOU WILL NEVER GET AN ABORTION AS LONG AS YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER!**

**Me: FINE! Can I own Twilight instead?**

**Mom: YOU'VE ALREADY ASKED FOR THAT AND I SAID ****NO!!!!!!!**

**MIKE!**

**Edward's POV**

'First up, in the spotlight is....... MIKE!'_Oh man why him? He's such a.....a flibbering flap doodle! He is always trying to go out with Bella....MY Bella! _'Singing......I'm a believer.'

'Hey folk's, I wanna dedicate this song to Bella Swan, so she will know that I truly love her to bit's!'

'MIKE!!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!! I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND!' Jessica Stanley yelled at him and she stormed out.

I was about to lose my temper when a wave of peace flushed over me, I turned around and I saw Jasper standing next to me.

'Take it out side Edward.' He whispered in my ear, 'Emmett WILL help you to make your point, Alice told me what you where planning.'

'Thanks Jazz.' I walked up behind Mike and tapped his shoulder, 'Come outside, you are wanted by Jess, she says she needs a word with you. Mike.'

He walked with me and I heard Alice Say into a microphone;

'Angela do you want to come out and sing your song for us?'

'Okay, Hi everyone I'll be singing, I will always love you by Whitney Huston' Angela said sheepishly' this is dedicated to Bennykins.'

We heard her start singing and she was AMAZING! But back to mike!

'OY YOU TWO TIMER!!!!! COME HERE AND BE THE BOY YOU ARE!' Jessica Appered and slapped Mike around the face, after she went the whole left side of mikes face was bright red.

'Now why are you trying to take away my girlfriend? Mike'

'Well .....I......I......I LOVE HER!'

'......mine.....and.....YES! SO DON'T YOU EVEN DARE FLIRT WITH MY FEANCE!!!!!'

'Okay' he replied like he was gunna wet himself cause he was sooo scared.

_All I want is to have_

Here he goes again with his vile thoughts

'Emmett, GRAB HIM!'

**(A/N -Now it is all in vampire speed not human)**

In one second Mike was flying up through the air as Emmett grabbed him, the next his body was crumpled on the floor and his head was in my hands, but his heart was still beating.

'Emmett quick get Carlisle's First Aid Box NOW!!!!' I half shouted and whispered.

'Here, Eddo, but what are you gunna say to his parents?'

'AHHHH, I haven't thought bout that yet, Alice will come up with summat.'

'NO ALICE WON'T, It's your mess so you clear it up. And all this came from Emmett making some Cheese Jerky because he got bored. Tut Tut.' Alice appeared next to me and helped stitch him back together, ' You will have to take him to the hospital and just say that he was trying to follow his girlfriend out of a door and it closed on his neck it has been part severed.'

'okay Alice you are a life saver. And what's happening in the concert?'

'It don't matter now just GO!'

I ran as quickly as I could the hospital and as soon as the nurses saw mike in my hands they all rushed around so they could save his life. Carlisle came over and took on the project to save his life. He asked for a privet theatre to do the operation. In about 1 second he came out with mike in a wheel chair with all of his neck in bandages. He stared at me in fright.

'Y......yo........you.....YOU DID THIS TO ME!!!!'

'No I didn't you where following Jessica out and then a door closed on your neck that is all. I'll have to get going now to supervise the rest of the concert. Bu bye.'


	13. THE END?

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!! Not even my lil sis!**

**THE END**

**Alice POV**

Wow! What a show! I hope Mike is okay! Well not for his sake but for Edward's! Bella will kill him! Yippee time to announce the winner of me verses Emmett!

'Thank you Charlie for that erm Unique version of erm, _what was the song that you where singing? _Oh, Poison by Alice Cooper. Now you have all voted and the scores are in! Esme would you c\re to tell us the results?'

'Okay Alice, can Emmett go come onto the stage please! In second place is..............................................................................................................Alice! No Emmett hang on ITS A TIE!'

'WHAT!' Emmett and I shouted.

'Well its 50 points to Emmett and 50 points to Alice!'

'101 people came here, who didn't vote?' I whispered

'Mike he's at the hospital.'

Mike suddenly burst through the door's and shouted 'I VOTE FOR ALICE!'

'Well then Alice is the winner of the sing off. Would you like to sing us a song of your choise?'

'Okay' I grabbed a guitar and started to play Black horse and a Cherry tree.

Every one loved it and they were all standing on there feet when I finished.

**At the house after the show.**

'Well then that's one thousand pounds raised by me and Emmett.' Edward told Carlisle when we were about to entre the house.

'WHAT IS THAT!!!!!' Emmett Yelled at the top of his voice.

Carlisle and Esme had already replaced the glass wall while Edward and Emmett where preparing for the concert.

'WE PUT ALL OF OUR TIME AND EFFOT TO GET YOU THE BLEEDING MONEY AND YOU HAVE ALREADY REPLACED THE GLASS WALL! YOU WILL SO PAY FOR THAT!'

Thanks for reading. Please review!


End file.
